One night One chance
by arillovesyou22
Summary: One night to show her he can be more than Scott McCall's best friend. One chance to tell her how he feels.
1. Chapter 1

**I know, I know... I should be typing up another chapter of Touch of Death, and I will. (Once I figure out an idea...) BUUTT! I had a dream last night( well, or morning since it was around 3:00 I came home and passed out...) about this idea, and I just typed it up. There isn't a lot of Lydia and Stiles stories, actually I believe I'm the only one writing for them, so I'm making another! (Am I the only one who ships these together?)**

**Oh, and any action lovers... I suggest Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows Part 2. It was by far- worth all that waiting. Went to see it at Midnight. Totally, awesome... And I cried at the end, knowing it's all ending... :'( Boo... But hell, it was a great series, and novel and I'm glade I was apart of reading and watching it. I feel like I grew up with the cast... **

**Okay, enough blabber. Short chapter just to get things started. I'm never good with beginnings and endings... So, PLEASE REVIEW! I can't wait 'till Monday. I'm on my toes watching the trailer for it again and again. Trying to piece this puzzle together... **

"And don't forget to buy your tickets to our Junior prom today in the cafeteria." The Principle announced over the intercom.

Several girls squealed; already dreaming about the time they enter the gymnasium with crappy decorations, all eyes on them with their puffy, beautiful dresses dragging across the tile. Their arm hooked with their dates, having a gorgeous, shiny, sparkling crown placed on top of their perfectly made hair.

While the boys rolled their eyes and groaned. Already seeing their girls already getting overly excited for a piece of plastic crown that determines how popular, and beautiful you are. Already hearing their nagging voices to make sure you buy your matching tie to match her dress. Renting a overly priced limo, dealing with the over protective fathers and lets not forget, the dancing.

Scott however was the one who grinned. He tapped Stiles' shoulder who sat in front of him. He was hunched over, most likely sleeping. Scott did have him go into the woods with him to help him train with Derek. It was rough, to say the least.

Stiles flinched, snapping up at the touch. "The answer's B," he said groggily, and loudly. All eyes were now on him, including the teacher. "Oh," was all he said under his breath. Now feeling embarrassed that he shouted, he sank into his seat as the teacher's glares pounded him like a rock.

Stiles quickly jerked his head in Scott's direction. "What?" He snapped. Scott chuckled a bit at his friends embarrassment.

"I just wanted to know who you were gonna ask to the prom?" He asked.

It wasn't like the conversation never came up; Stiles just usually avoided the question until the night of the actual prom. He always shrugged his shoulders, a blank expression was always readable. But it wasn't that Scott really cared. He was more interested in spilling at Stiles about how much he dreamed to ask Allison.

Stiles shrugged, "I don't know. But let me guess, you're gonna ask..." he looked around the room, sarcastic-ly. "Carie? Katie? Allison." His voice flattened at her name. Her's wasn't a question but a positive answer.

Scott nodded and smirked, looking out the window he saw the rain violently hitting the glass windows. Wanting, begging, and pleading to come in and soak them all. "Yeah..."

Stiles only rolled his eyes and faced forward. Did he like Allison? Sure. She was beautiful, creative, intelligent. She had a sense of humor, and she always saw the good in people. But she was a distraction towards Scott. And Stiles did feel like a bit of the third wheel around them. They weren't exactly 'together' more of, "Let's just make out," terms. Which is completely natural for hormonal males in high school. And despite their so called, 'Breakup,' Scott's been more distracted then ever.

Lydia however, due to the prom situation, wasn't all that pleased. You'd think, a girl like Lydia Martin would day dream about every spec of detail from that one night, that she could write a best seller about it. The dress had to be sown to perfection, and it had to hug all her curves. Not one hair out of place.

But, she wasn't looking forward to that night. And the reason: Jackson.

She dreamed he would be the one who would slow dance to that song, and he looked in her eyes and would say, "You look beautiful." She dreamed about her name getting called for prom queen, and her peers would clap and smile, while her competition would pout and fuse. But now, his eyes seem to be locked on Allison. Everyone loved her. Everyone wanted her. Including him. He actually broke up with her the night of the school incident.

She should have saw it coming, the break up. All they ever did was fight. Every little mistake she made he found a reason for it to influence his life. Was it an excuse? Or was he just bored with her, and needed _fresher meat_? She didn't really want to know the answer to the question. But still, the Allison and Lydia still manages to become friends.

After all, Allison doesn't know about him liking her. And that's the way she plans it to be stayed.

"Nominates for prom King and Queen are: Haley Smith, Carol Para, Maria Blue, Lydia Martin, and Stephanie Henderson. For prom King: Ryan Hendricks, Darren Lo, Chris Walker, and Jackson Whittemore. Don't forget, it's not too late to nominate yourself or your friends to win prom King and Queen."

Scott grinned, tapping Stiles' shoulder once more. He turned, getting quiet angry with his buddy. "What?" He asked.

"Did you hear that?" He grinned.

"Unfortunately no, Scott. I don't have super ears like you or a super dog," his sarcasm showing.

"No," he shakes his head, "No... I'm gonna nominate myself for prom King and we can nominate Allison. A-and if Allison wins, then we'll be forced to dance together and I can talk to her," he smirked.

Stiles sighed, "How does this- at all, interfere with me?" He asked turning back around. Scott ignored him, looking at his test on his desk. But equations and molecules were the last on his mind.

**Short? I know... BOOO FOR SHORT! Actually I'm 5'1, I can't be talking...**

**Reviews for an update. **

**If you review, I'll give you Derek's leather jacket... :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for my four reviewers. You guys rock. You seriously don't know how happy I get when I see at least one review by my story. It seriously makes me feel like maybe I'm not doing a bad job. You know unless the review's pretty much saying, "This sucks, you should stop writing." **

**But I haven't really gotten those, and I want to avoid those... But I do accept criticism and helpful tips. Seriously if there's something wrong in here (Which there always will be.) I want to know because it makes me a better writer. **

**Can it just be Monday already? Then next Monday. Then the Monday after that. Then after that. Then after that...**

**Gosh, I can't remember if I said this but: I don't own Teen Wolf. Gosh, I'm fifteen, still in high school, writing fanfiction. Honestly, do you think I'd be writing stories on here if I owned something wicked like Teen Wolf? Uh, no... **

**Unfortunately, lucky for you, I have four worn Derek leather jackets. Shh, don't tell him I took um... **

**1.) To missfervent:... *sigh* You are now my friend. Is that okay? Are we friends? Are we there? Have we reached that point? Lol. But you've reviewed BOTH my TeenWolf stories, so I would like to say a thank you for it. And here's a yummy leather jacket worn by Derek Hale. Yeah, he kicks ass.. Just sayin..**

**2.)To (Hehe, 2, to...)BW: thank you for that lovely review of yours. Couldn't have said it better than that. :D I hope this update is good? Here's your tasty leather jacket worn by Derek. Yummm..**

**3.) Moe: Thank you for the nice review. I enjoy complements. And I will kid you not, you get your very own virtual, (WHAT?) Leather jacket worn by Derek. Hehe.. you can smell his awesomeness...**

**4.) And to a Brenda20221: I know right? MONDAY! GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW! Lol, sorry for that horrid language... Yeah, I don't like Jackson that much. But I don't like the whole Allison and Jackson thing. Thank you for that kind review. I will write more, just because of your lovely reviews: And a leather jacket is handed to you, worn by Derek himself. Enjoy!**

"No," Stiles shook his head. He was annoyed and he really didn't want to deal with Scott and his extra crap today. His father got _another_ call in this morning, and he wasn't going to be home until late. "Scott I'm not getting fitted for a tux, if I'm not even going to this catastrophic, cliché filled prom..."

He loved his father. Especially when his mother died. He didn't really like to talk about it, his mother and how exactly she died. In fact, the only ones that knew about it was his family and Scott. That's really how the two became so close. Both relatives missing in the picture, so it's more of brotherly love than best friends. And it defiantly did cross his mind...

What if his father happened to die? What if he got shot? Most likely, he'd live with his crazed Aunt and Uncle. But every time the thought would sneak up in his mind, he'd have to distract himself in order to change the topic. Like, search the computer, or call Scott. Like he knew thinking about, would only scare him more... And it certainly did.

"Come on Stiles. This is our prom we're talking about. Not like... like a stupid, shitty, fake dance. Come on we only get one prom, and-" Scott continued, opening his locker and grabbing his backpack.

Stiles interrupted, "Ah, young- young, very young-"

"I'm older than you Stiles..." Scott interrupted matter- of- fact-ly. He placed his bag on his back, turning to face his buddy, and listened to here his kick ass excuses.

Stiles only glared at him, "Okay, slightly older than me... young grass hopper? You know what, just- just shut the hell up and just go with it, please? God..." He shook his head, "We don't have one prom. Hence, we're Juniors, meaning this is our _Junior _Prom. Meaning, young grass hopper, that we get another when _I _pass, and move onto being a Senior. While you just howl your abs off. Seriously, how much do you work out?" He asked out of curiosity.

Scott rolled his eyes and shut his locker. "Stiles, seriously. Ask someone. We need to get out tuxes fitted if we wanna go."

Stiles' head dropped backwards. His hands found his face and he groaned loudly. "I really don't want to go, Scott." He faced Scott clearer, "And FYI, I can't just go up to a random girl and ask her to prom. It's... it's like when Batman defeated the Joker: he didn't just ask, 'Sup, Joker. Let's cut to the chase: You're evil, I'm good. I'm going to kill you, and you're going to like it,'" he shrugged, "It's not like it's that simple."

"Yeah, but eventually, Batman killed the Joker and all was well." Scott smirked.

"Yeah- but it took like, 80 tries. Scott, I don't want to embarrass myself 80 times," his hands found Scott's biceps. He shook him, trying to get it clear in his head. "I do not want to go."

Scott shook his head, "Just ask Lydia. She and Jackson broke up, and," he shrugged, "Come on- who would she go with?"

Stiles looked him dead in the eye. His face was serious, "Scott," he took a step towards him, "she's the most popular girl in school. Why- why the hell would she go with me? _Me?_ Of all people, and there's a ton of guys on the lacrosse team. And I'm sure as hell half of them want to get in her pants."

Scott only sighed, "Come on Stiles. Can't you just... I don't know grow confidence and just ask her? How bad can it be?"

"I don't know Scott," he sighed, "It's just... I just don't want to feel rejection. I don't want to feel like I lost another part of my life and for what? A question? A question regarding dancing in a monkey suite? A monkey suite that would cost me over 1,000 dollars might I mention?"

"Stiles, the worst thing she can say is no."

"No- no, Lydia's vocabulary is," he chuckled, "Creative..." He ran his hand over his short hair. The prickly feeling tickled his shaky hand.

"Well, you better find some confidence because here she comes."

He began to panic, and turned around to face Lydia. She was walking towards them, only three yards away. "Hey Lydia," Scott called.

She turned her head, facing Scott and a nervous Stiles. "Can I help you?" She asked. The same disgusted expression like she always wore.

"Um... Stiles kinda wanted to ask you something." Scott pipped up.

She faced him, raising a brow. He coughed nervously. "Uh, hi." He waved, but stuck his hands deep in his pockets.

She grinned, "Hi?"

"Um... yeah well, I just wanted to..." he breathed our loudly, "You know ask- a-ask you if maybe you'd want to... possibly go to ... prom with me?" He asked hopeful. He felt uneasy every time she hesitated to speak. Anxious that maybe she'd say no.

She looked behind her shoulder, seeing Jackson talk to a girl by his locker. His smile told her enough. She turned back towards him and nodded, "Yeah," her voice cracked, "Yeah pick me up 6?" She asked.

He laughed under his breath. Was this happening? Is he going to the prom with Lydia Martin? "Y-yeah.. Yeah definitely." He smirked. She smiled and turned her heels. Avoiding Jackson's contact, she pushed her hair behind her ear and walked away.

Stiles turned to Scott, and punched his arm playfully. "I'm going to the fucking prom with Lydia Martin." Scott laughed and nodded.

"Now..." he searched the halls, "If only I could find Allison..." However Stiles wasn't paying attention.

_I'm going to prom. And with the girl of my dreams. _

**Bad chapter... I know... It wasn't very, eh, pizzazy enough for my liking.**

**I really hope you don't hate it enough to review... **

**I feel like I'm bribing you... If you review: I'll give you a beast (no pun intended) Teen Wolf poster...**

**I kinda wanna Teen Wold poster in my room now. Hmm. Where to put it?**

**That blue button's kinda lonely... Maybe you should make him feel better and poke him in a review? **


	3. Chapter 3

**My mother just broke the news for me today... I have a dentist appointment on Monday. So, my naturall instincts came out, and I asked nicely, (more like shouted... I wasn't very happy with this...) What time? **

**With then she replied at 3... WWWWOOOOOOHHHHH! As much as I HATE going to the dentist, (especially to fill a cavity... I can explain: My mouth is small, so my teeth are kinda, how you say, overlapping. So, I can't really reach it, because of this reason, so... heince, cavity fillings, suck...) and now on the same day of TeenWolf... **

**Eh, oh well. At least it's not at 10 at night from when Teen Wolf actually does come on. Do dentists even work that late? When do they go home? Weird...**

**I have some beast posters to hand out to my lovely reviewers:**

**Love Muffins: Thank you for the love! So I shall return it with this beast Teen Wolf poster. Yeah, that would be awesome if they bought my story, but I highly doubt they would considering I'm not that good a writer and my ideas aren't that well... good. But thanks for the review anyway lovely...**

**To Kangwu12: thank you. I take full credit of the cuteness:) I cross my fingers I'm in character most the rime, and I sometimes see it in my head, while other times I just don't know and it's completely out of character... But yeah, I can't say I'm that BIG on the male/ male fics. I do fully support gay right, (my best friends gay. How cool is that?) but I prefer these two.. A lovely poster to you. **

**To AbsurdAnimals :first off, I would like to say how much I love your name. 1. Because it reminds me of Snape from Harry Potter (I'm such a nerd... :)) And he's my fav. 2. Animals can be absurd... Haha, thank you for the kindness! You get a lovey poster to decorate your house! Or room! Or... I don't know...**

**And last but certainly not least, my new Best friend! Missfervent: Yeah to friendship! Yeah, not all that big on the Derek/ Stiles love or Stiles /Scott thing. But anyway, I didn't know he had an account, so I looked it up, and watched every, single, video, made by Dylan O'Brien. Oh My GOOOOOSH He's so effin hilarious! And I agree completely, he's exactly like Stiles. :D Yea! Lovely poster is handed to you!**

**Enjoy lovelies: **

"Minus four days until the big day," Stiles announced. The two strutting the halls. "And let me guess, you haven't asked Allison yet?" He asked, glaring at Scott from the corner of his eye.

Scott only sighed and gripped his backpack strap tighter. Trying to keep calm and focus. "I called her like fifty times already and she's not answering me back. I left about nine voice mails and several texts..." Scott said, listing off all his work on his fingers. He was getting annoyed and stressed.

"Not to mention I had a whole research paper due over the study of iron, one thousand words. _And_ Derek keeps popping in my room to check if I frekin' know if I've seen the Alpha lately." He barked. "Which I haven't, making me even more stressed... and worried that he'll just pop out of no where and attack some innocent person at the video store."

Stiles sighed, "First off, I heard it went out of business... and second, that's just the basic life of a teenager. You have girl issues, homework issues, then werewolf issues. Very common." Stiles replied nodding. The two turned the coroner, and Stiles and him stopped at Stiles' locker.

"Stiles I'm serious. My life is getting too stressful and I don't think I can just keep thinking about Allison when I'm about to change, especially if I can't see her anymore. I don't know why the Alpha wants me, but he does. I don't know why he just all of a sudden stopped attack people, but he has." He said, still stressed.

Stiles sighed and shrugged, "Maybe he's feeling lazy?" He suggested. He grabbed his math book, and shut his blue locker door, facing him.

"Or maybe he's not hungry? I don't know..." He ducked his head, "Why does he just keep attacking people?"

"I know right? It's not like we're going to him and ripping his throat out," Stiles remarked shrugging.

"But... if he wants me in his pack... I'm going to have kill someone..." Horror was written on Stiles' face. Scott stopped talking confused that he paused in the first place. He turned, looking at him, "What? Stiles it isn't like I'm going to kill you. And if I do you know I wouldn't mean to-" he smirked.

"No... no- no that's not it..." He gulped, looking straight in his eyes, "Scott, what's today?"

"Tuesday..." Scott shrugged. "Why-?"

"The date?" He interrupted.

His eye brows rose, "the 15th? Why? So what?" He shrugged, confused.

Stiles gulped, "Scott, the full moon's on Friday..." Scott shrugged.

"Yeah. I know."

"No- man... the prom's on Friday..."

TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-TEENWOLF-

Stiles and Scott rushed in Scotts room. The day was just about over, and their free period was their last. Scott laid on his bed. His feet were bent, resting on the floor, while his back lazily plopped on his bed's comforter.

Stiles, however, paced his room. His hand on his chin as he thought. Scott groaned, his hands found his face and rubbed it hard. "What the hell am I going to do, Stiles?" He shot up, his hands finding his knees. "This is my prom we're talking about."

"I know, I know and maybe it's a sign showing that if you go, then you'll probably make an idiot out of yourself." He sighed and sat at Scott's desk. "Good thing you didn't ask Allison, huh?"

Scott nodded, disappointingly. He looked up, "Yeah but I already nominated myself- and Allison into Prom King and Queen," his back feel once more to his bed. The thumping of pillows and blanks moving as he situated.

Stiles rolled his eyes, "and if some reason people wanted to vote for you, their insane." He shrugged, "you can't go." Stiles stood.

Scott jerked up, and met Stiles' height. "I can't just not go, Stiles. I already told my mom I had a date. What's she going to say when an empty limo's outside my house, waiting on my werewolf ass and my fake date?" He asked getting angry.

"You told your mom you had a date? With Allison? To the prom?"

"Yes! She asked if I was going and was making fun of me for not having a date," he was getting quiet irate now, just thinking about it. "I don't know I panicked! She was pressuring me asking about Allison so I said I was going with her. I was thinking that maybe she'd answer my calls and emails!"

"Alright... let me just..." he sighed, pacing his room once more. "Just calm down for a sec. We don't need you to kill all of us."

"Why are you walking around my room like that?" Scott asked.

"It helps me think you got a better idea, Einstein?"

Scott just shrugged, "What if I just talk to Derek?" Stiles rolled his eyes, "It might help me, Stiles. He's my teacher and apparently he knows best."

"Well obviously, if he can't defeat this thing on his own," he said sarcastic-ly. "Scott, listen to me when I say this, I mean- really listen: Don't, go, to, prom." He shrugged, "Easy as that. You don't have a date anyhow."

"If I'm not going to prom, you aren't either. I'm the one who called Lydia down their so you could ask. If I don't go, you're staying with me and locking me in my room so I don't go all beast-y on anyone, and kill someone."

Stiles groaned, "Scott, I just win a date with my dream girl and now you're telling me I can't go?"

"What do you want me to do? Wear a mask and disguise myself? I won't be able to control myself."

"Scott, I don't know." He sat on Scott's bed.

"So... is that a yes I can talk to Derek?"

Stiles looked up at him, "yeah. Yeah alright, but I'm not going with you..." Scott only sighed and sat back down on his bed, trying his best to keep calm.

**Still short... Still apologizing... Still begging for you to review. Still waiting for Monday...**

**I kinda was thinking their isn't really action- what with Scott being a wolf and everything, so I decided to stir up some drama. **

**The blue button doesn't have a date to the prom. (Trust me, he isn't the Alpha... he won't bite.) If you poke him in a review, maybe he'll feel special? **

**Review and get Stiles' witty remarks...**

**Man, I'm running out of these 'Review and get' things...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gosh... how many times do I have to say it? Fine... *sighs* **

…**.. Idon'townTeenWolf.. There... Woooh, glade that's over with. Now please don't make me say it again.**

**This chapter isn't fluff AT ALL! In fact, it's only info about the werewolves and all that jazz. So, I researched it to death. I think I read so much werewolf articles I might turn into one myself. Though it fits with the story.**

"Derek?" He called out. The young teenager was befuddled. His anger was finally getting to him, and he needed answers quickly. He stood on the unstable porch, observing the broken windows, the porch swing- which chains were most likely rusted of age, was now sitting on the floor uncomfortably.

"I know you can hear me, and I know you can see me." He called out, looking over his porch once more as his eyes glared on the door, "show yourself." He ordered.

However, Stiles rested in his Jeep. He watched as Scott's anger was taking over, and he wanted to get out and quickly help him, but he couldn't. He told him he needed to talk to him on his own, and for some sane reason, Scott talked him into driving here. He looked around, jittery of the dark woods only feet away from him.

Stiles expected to see daring red eyes pelt into him, narrowing and soon enough he'd pop out and eat them all. He gulped at the thought, and quickly turned his attention towards Scott through his dirty window.

"Derek!" He called again. This time he backed away from the porch, turning his heels and quickly steeping down the creeping steps. "Derek, I need to talk to you." He said once more.

His body fell to the dead, decomposed, leafs. They crunched over him as he hunched over on his hands and knees. His breathing was briskly emerging. His air passage tightening as it made his hard to receive proper oxygen.

Stiles took notice immediately he opened his rusty Jeep door, getting a better view of his friend. He stood on the platform of his car his body half inside the Jeep, and half exposed to the wilderness around him. His hand gripping the door, while his other digging in his cotton, drivers seat to keep his body balanced.

"Scott," he called out, out of pure worry. He was anxious that maybe he was going to change and attack Derek, or him for that matter. "Scott are you alright?"

Scott however didn't respond. His short, stubble nails grew to long beastly ones. They dug in the moist dirt. The agony was too much for his build. His sides ached with pain; especially his left hip, from where the Alpha took his skin in his own hands, or- teeth for that matter.

Stiles quickly got out his car and shut the door. He cautiously walked towards his friend. The leaves and dead grass meeting his worn out shoes- that have defiantly seen better days. All in which that were involved with Scott and his mischievous behavior...

"Scott?" His voice was low and careful. Like a mother nurturing it's loved one. It meant no harm, only care. "Buddy, you alright? Are you changing?" His worried face turned to fret.

Scott's growl under his breath was barley audible from Stiles' ears to grasp. He stopped his walking, his body was tense and he didn't move. His heart was beating faster, pounding rhythmical in chest that if Derek was around, would certainly be able to hear.

Scott's bushy like eyebrows met over the bridge of his nose. His blood-red fingernails were long and Almond shaped: mouth and eyes dry and thirsty to predate. His skin was rough, scratched and hairy with a yellowish cast. After several minutes of just lying on his hands and knees, breathing deeply:

Scott looked up at Stiles, his face from facial hair, hatred, fangs and urge turned to Scott McCall. A healthy, C average, first line Lacrosse member, who just wants to go to the prom with his dream girl. Stiles released his breath, and he hinged over. His hands finding his thighs as he placed his weight on his hands.

"Dude, I swear to God." Stiles muttered under his breath, "We need to find someway to control this," he stood straight, his two fingers up towards his neck, checking his own pulse.

Scott however was still on his hands and knees, his head fell back towards the ground. He faced the lifeless gravel, and spotted his claw marks traced in the dirt. "If I go to the Prom, the littlest things will make me angry..."

"Not to mention girls in tight dressed. That 'll surly raise your pulse." Stiles commented. Sarcasm as always.

Stiles extended an arm, in which Scott thoughtful accepted. The friend then dusted his self off of dirt, leafs, and grass. He looked once more at the burnt house. It looked more of a horror film haunted house than a reality, burnt down one. The house was surly to collapse one day. They two don't even know how in hell it was able to support itself up. But it was, and Derek was inside, he knew it. He could smell him, and he was close.

"We should go." Stiles remarked, looking around the woods once more, seeing bushes and and trees rustling by the wind. "This place creeps me out," he shifted his weight on his right foot, then to his left. Uneasily squirming.

Scott keep his eyes on the house. He shook his head, "I'm not going anywhere until I talk to him, and he's here. I know it..."

"Yeah, why? Because you can smell him or because his car's parked right here?" Stiles asked pointing at his jet back car.

The window from the drivers seat was busted, and he didn't realize it until the night of the school incident. Where they knew Derek was actually alive seeing his car not in the driveway when the police cars flooded. He was suspicious, though, on how exactly he managed to stay alive and leave was beyond him. He was planning on asking today, but it seems like that plan is soiled.

"Derek," he called again. This time louder and firmer. "Show yourself..." His angry side showing. Stiles put a comforting hand on his shoulder, making Scott flinch at the touch. He turned, giving his friend an ice cold glare.

"Scott, let's just go-"

"What are doing here?" The dark, deep voice rang their ears. The hear gave them clearly, unwanted chills down their spine, and the two dreaded turning their heels to face him.

Scott, however, did. And he didn't hesitate once to walk up towards him, only inches apart from his build. "How do I control it? You told me you'd teach me how to control this, but you're only telling me how to stay calm, and seriously, I can't stay calm knowing I'm a frekin' werewolf."

Derek's face had the same uninterested expression his whole fuss. His hands were deep in his leather jacket, **(A.U- Where 'd he get this one from? I handed all them out...) **the same casual look he wore. His jaw was square and clinched, his eyes narrowed and fierce His body was straight and alert.

"Being calm is one step in keeping control. If you wanna know how to control it, you need to learn to be patient. Lock up on Friday, full moon," Derek replied, looking up at the half- full moon. The blue sky was still peering, but slowly the sun began to sink towards the other side.

"That's actually the problem," Stiles turned, but silently winced at the looks of Derek. He looked unharmed, like he never had a near death experience. "We both have plans Friday."

"Well cancel them. It's a fair bet you won't be able to control this. You're weak." He responded. His face not showing any expression accept boredom.

Scott began taking slower breaths, closing his eyes he tried to calm down. "Derek if this is one of your stupid lesson's to try to get me to learn and fight the Alpha it isn't going to work. I just need to know what to do. Surly you know something? Anything?" His eyes snapped open, glaring at Derek's unmoved body.

But he didn't answer, only turned towards his house, and began to walk towards it. Completely avoiding the two friends scoffing. "Derek!" He called again. "You need me, I need you. You give me what I want, and I'll help you fight this thing. But I need to know how you manage to stay human on full moons. I-is their some kind potion, o-or spell-" he suddenly got jittery.

Derek turned around, glaring at him. "This isn't a game." He spat, making him stop his rabble. "Peoples lives are on the line, and you think just an object will help?" He was now walking slower, getting closer to the male.

Both Scott and Stiles' heart's began to ponder. Their nervous twitch in their lips, their unsteady heart beating, is was like music to his ears. "Snap into reality Scott. No amount of liquid can keep one sane on a full moon. Not anymore. It doesn't work well with magic, it works with time. You're younger, more inexperienced. You don't know anything yet. However I do and I can protect you if you give it time."

"Well the Prom's Friday so how long do you have?" He snapped.

Derek raised a brow, "you're telling me you want to keep human for a dance?" He looked from Stiles back to him, "Think of this bite as a favor."

"Derek I want to go. There's more to life than just this stupid Alpha-"

"Stupider than your life?" He took a step closer, his eye brows raised, "Stupider than your friends and family? Tell me what's more than living, Scott?"

"Just because all your relatives died doesn't mean I can't live my life. I have school to deal with. My life isn't dedicated to this mission in killing the Alpha."

"Well I suggest making it. Because he won't stop until he has you in his pack. And unless you help me track him, I know he won't stop until everyone's dead. You have a curse, Scott," Scotts eyes widened.

"The Alpha picked you, and bit you. Meaning a curse is lifted on you. Though not all curses are bad." His sharp voice pounded both Stiles and Scott to their surprise, "the way to lift the curse is simple: Killing the Alpha, or not killing a human and tasting their blood. Form then, you're curse is free. But to remain in the pack is your decision. You can't make the wrong one."

"How can I control not change on a full moon?" He asked again.

Derek sighed, "Don't you get it? There isn't a counter curse. No shortcuts. On a full moon, our bodies react differently than humans do-"

"Obviously," Stiles remarked under his breath, but the wolf heard loud and clear, and gave a very unpleasing cold death glare. He only puffed his cheeks nervously, and let the air escaped his lips. He shook his and looked down, mutter a quick, "Sorry..."

Derek then continued, "You were bit by the Alpha, the saliva of a werewolf could then find a way into the blood stream from bite or scratch. It isn't like buying a potion would help you from transforming. It's more complicated."

"How?" He was getting angry with him. He wanted a simple answer, but got a lecture. _The life of a teenager..._ But he couldn't deny the information was helpful. And he could use all the help he could get. He would never say this in front of Stiles, but Wikipedia wasn't actually the best source...

"It's a sorcery." He simply replied.

"Like witchcraft, or supernatural powers through the aid of evil spirits: black magic and witchery." Stiles pipped up. Spilling his knowledge and information of the research. In which he would stay up through countless hours of the night and search the web, and book.

Both wolves glanced at Stiles in an abnormal state. Seeing this being un- Stiles, of him. He shrugged, "What, I'm into it now. Seeing as my best friend's a wolf I have to do _some _research."

"Strange," Derek raised a brow, but turned to face Scott once more, dragging his blue eyes away from the clumsy boy, "but correct. Witch Trails were held in 1610-1650s. Accusation of magic, which were often about enchanted potions, were rare-"

"You said-" He began.

"Forget what I said." He orders sharply. "A-"

"The belief in magic was common, but it was said not associated with the Devil, rather it was considered a skill which could be cultivated." Stiles pipped up.

Derek only glared at him for interrupting him again, "Yes... Accusation of werewolves, on the other hand were common..."

Scott only raised his brow, "So..."

"So it means this potion is rare. You can't find, in other words. These people blamed werewolves on evil, the Devil and demons. Meaning you're stuck like this- no getting out."

Scott's shoulders slumped slightly, "There has to be something..."

"Don't you get it? That potion is gone. It's been gone for thousands of years, and you can't just make it. It takes time, which you don't have. So I suggest leaving of my property now before I rip out your spin."

Stiles nodded, looking up at the now dark sky, "Yeah, Scott. Let's just go, it's gonna rain anyway."

Scott only looked back and nodded, "I'll be right there," Stiles knew better, and kept his place. Not moving for a second.

He only turned back towards Derek, "What happened, with the Alpha? How'd you get free, how'd you survive?"

Derek only looked from Stiles, back to Scott, "There are some things, that are left unsaid." With that he turned around, his head ducked, and his eyes trailing on the terrain. He walked towards his house, ans disappeared inside it.

Scott only huffed, and climbed in the passenger seat of Stile's Jeep. Stiles did the same, and the two disparated from the scene.

**Long chapter. I stayed up writing it because I don't think I'll have time tomorrow seeing as hands will be down my throat to fill a cavity... long story short (though it wasn't that long a story) I hope this has nothing to do with my plans with sitting in front of my TV, a bowl of popcorn and soda already sitting on my coffee table, with blanks and pillows. (I hope they say I can eat popcorn and Soda...)**

**Yeah for Derek living! This isn't a spoiler or anything, I don't know if he lives or dies. **

**What do you think? I hope he's not... that would be extra foolish of the writers...**

**Review?**


End file.
